CrowFeri Drabbles
by FyoraHime
Summary: Some people requested some Crowferi drabbles. I delivered.
1. Amusement Park

"What sort of interesting place did you find this time?"

The tall man strode after his silver-haired companion, his tone only indicating a mild interest. Most of the remnants of the human world were dull in their deterioration and decay, but Ferid always managed to detect some of the slightly intriguing places. The seventh progenitor had a knack for the bizarre and interesting, and if nothing else, Crowley could at least stave off some boredom by remaining a part of Ferid's faction.

"Do you doubt me, dear Crowley?" the older vampire cooed, turning his gaze over his shoulder to cast his compatriot a quick smirk. He suddenly veered off to the side, and he whirled around to face the dark-haired noble.

The seventeenth progenitor stopped at the base of a pile of rubble, and he allowed himself a moment to take in their surroundings. His blood-red eyes flickered over the battered booths, tattered toys, and some mangled machinery. He shifted his attention back to Ferid, who was blocking the remnants of a sign. "Where are we?" he asked at last, with one eyebrow raised.

"No idea!" Ferid chirped, and he stepped out of the way of the sign. Although most of the color was faded, a couple of words were still legible. "... Enchanted Isle, apparently!" He gestured at the sign with a dramatic flourish, and then shifted his position to lean back against the sign with his hands on his hips. "Looks like a fun little festival for human kiddies, eh?"

Crowley hopped onto the mound of debris, allowing himself a fuller view of the park. "Humans are foolish, huh? I doubt this place was even safe before the world was wrecked. Little kids would run around eating junk food, shoving each other in lines..."

"Oh, can you imagine their faces?" Ferid exclaimed suddenly, with a small shudders. "Seeing a kid so full of hope and delight upon receiving a sweet treat, only to bump into someone and drop it on the ground." He began to run his hands through his long ponytail as he allowed these thrilling thoughts to consume him for a moment. "Oh! But I bet love-struck adolescents would come together to have fun times and make memories. How quaint." He began to waltz around the park, fantasizing as he observed all of the hidden little details. Broken photo booths, distorted roller coaster tracks, and... one ride that seemed to be intact. "How many humans went for a ride in this ol' thing, trying to touch the sky?" He rested a hand upon one of the cabins of the ferris wheel.

"Does it matter?" Crowley asked with a small chuckle, coming up to stand beside him. He would never quite understand Ferid's fascination with young human children, or any relics of their world. Although, he would admit that this run-down carnival probably would have been a spectacle to behold in its heyday, with shining colors and screaming voices all throughout. It certainly would've been a sight to enjoy with his bizarre companion here.

"Of course not," Ferid replied casually, waving his hand dismissively. "Too bad the thing's probably broken." He kicked the cabin lightly with his boot, and it swayed a little. "It'd be interesting to see the view from the top! Oh, wait." He leaped on top of it, steadying himself as it continued to rock. "Let's hit the top box! Nobody's looking for us right now," he added with a sly grin, his fangs protruding over his bottom lip.

With a shrug, Crowley joined him, and the two split up to hop up along the cabins to the top of the ferris wheel. Upon reaching their destination, they each opened the rusty old door to allow themselves inside. Finally they sat facing each other, and Crowley gave a soft laugh. What a strange day this had turned out to be. Ferid knew where to find most unusual trinkets and most outlandish places; that weird aura about him had to be the reason for it.

Ferid was looking out the window, taking in the sights of the ruined city below. "How many couples do you think came up here to share a moment, only to end up heartbroken?" He laughed for a second, but then he turned away from the window to face Crowley. How many of them ended up getting their romantic moment, though? He didn't particularly care for cheerful children; he took far more delight in their misery. Right now, though, no lovesick kiddies were making memories at this broken-down park. He and Crowley were the only ones here.

"What's with that look on your face?" Now Crowley was the one giving the teasing smile, with eyes that were half-amused, half-confused.

"Nothing much," Ferid insisted, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's just that talking about these silly old humans has made me awfully... _thirsty~_ "


	2. At a Bad Movie

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

Crowley had asked himself that question repeatedly for the past hour or so, but this was the first time that he had actually said it aloud. Normally, he tried not to question Ferid's decisions or motives unless they were becoming a little too bizarre for comfort, instead allowing the eccentric older vampire to do as he pleased. However, something about this particular venture was _really_ odd, even for Ferid, and as the lights in the room began to dim, he was wondering whether it was too late to even bother raising the topic.

The silver-haired vampire turned to glance at his taller companion. He tilted his head to the side, and the simple movement caused his long ponytail to sway gently. "Oh, dear Crowley, aren't you just as concerned as I am?" His tone didn't portray an ounce of worry, though; rather, it seemed to be almost mocking. "These foolish humans have actually been causing us some trouble lately. Surely, we have traitors in our midst, providing them with intel..."

Crowley smirked and planted his elbow on the arm rest of his chair. He propped his chin up on his palm, leaning in slightly towards the man seated beside him. "Not that you would know anything about that, right?"

"Exactly," Ferid replied smoothly, leaning back in his own seat. "Anyway, they're probably spreading their information through their silly media. Leave it to humans to find infinite ways to be greedy, even using valuable information such as this as a tool to gain profit." Crowley nodded in somber agreement; he probably wasn't even surprised to hear about the latest stretches of the endless human depravity. "Let's at least try to enjoy this vampire film, though. Who knows? Maybe their information is horribly, horribly wrong."

Crowley lifted his head off of his hand, and he shifted in his seat so that he could face forward. The movie title appeared on the screen, standing out boldly against the background: _**Twilight**_.

* * *

"Are _they_ supposed to be the vampires?" Crowley raised an eyebrow as the camera focused on the misfit teenagers all settled around the round little table. Why were their eyes that color? Didn't they get enough blood? He began to wriggle a little uncomfortably in his chair, wishing that he were a little bit shorter. However, his movements came to a brisk stop as he felt cool fingers lightly wrap themselves around his forearm.

"You weren't going to leave me here as soon as the movie displeased you, were you?" His voice was mostly teasing, but Crowley could detect an extra something weaving its way into Ferid's speech, and that something was far more… menacing. "I doubt you have anything better to do," he sneered. Again, his tone was mostly jocular, but the hint of a challenge still lingered.

"Trust me," Crowley murmured back, "This is probably the best way to kill the next two hours. I can think of few activities more… intriguing than watching a human movie with you." Even if he wanted to leave, he wouldn't be able to get far with Ferid's vice grip on his arm. Besides, his words were sincere; he was always looking for ways to keep boredom at bay, and any time spent with the seventh progenitor was bound to be interesting.

"Excellent!" Ferid relaxed his hold and leaned back in his seat, smiling mischievously. "Oh, look at that! Our tragic lovers have met for the first time!" He swooned dramatically, earning a chuckle out of his companion.

Now the floor was open for poking fun at the film, which was probably Ferid's intention from the beginning. "What a fool. What kind of vampire just falls in love with a human, anyway?" The perfect opportunity had come for Crowley to turn the tables and start teasing him back, too.

"I certainly can't think of _anyone_ who would do such a thing," Ferid declared, flicking his hand dismissively. "Besides, if he really loved her…" His voice trailed off for a moment, and he waited until the moment when it seemed that he had entirely captured the dark-haired vampire's attention. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him, seemingly waiting for him to finish his thought. "Well, if he really wanted to spend eternity with her, he would just turn her right now. We wouldn't even need to spend the next hour and a half here."

"You certainly wouldn't know _anything_ about that," Crowley whispered back, taking a moment to focus on the images flickering across the screen instead of any trace of antique images that might try to well up in the depths of his mind. "Not everyone is as hasty as you, you know."

"Oh, and this is coming from the man who drinks children dry before I even get a chance to taste!" Ferid replied indignantly. He pouted slightly, causing his fangs to stick out a little. "You know the young ones are my favorite~"

The seventeenth progenitor merely shrugged, with an expression that read, "Well, what can I say?" He certainly wasn't going to deny that fact. With a sigh of defeat, he kicked his feet up on top of the empty chair in front of him, and he leaned back as far as his own seat would allow. A blissful sigh now escaped from his lips as he settled into what was probably the most comfortable position he had been in all day.

"Shhh, I can't hear them!"

* * *

"She's stupid. How stupid can she be?"

"Shhh! He's about to tell her how stupid she is."

"Wait, why would he go towards the sun? Why would he-" Crowley's sentence was interrupted by Ferid's sudden laughter. The silver-haired vampire was bent over, clutching his sides; he showed no signs of stopping any time soon. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were a sparkling vampire," the younger vampire commented casually, and he smirked as Ferid immediately whipped his head up to face him.

"Oh, but then I'd just be the dreamiest of them all," Ferid replied, and he pretended to swoon. "Wait, sorry. You're the buff one, so you're Edward," he decided, which earned a rather perplexed gaze from Crowley. "Oh, Edward! Please, hold me in your strong arms as we lay together in this sunny field, where we can sparkle all day and eat baby animals all night!" He gasped melodramatically and sprawled himself outward so that he was practically laying on top of Crowley. "Wait, I can't see the film from here."

Crowley laughed and flung the flamboyant vampire off of his lap and back into his seat. "Better?"

"Much." Ferid wasn't quite finished with his Bella imitation, however. After flicking the other man's dark braid out of the way, he leaned in towards Crowley to rest his head upon his sturdy shoulder. Assuming his high-pitched, feminine voice once more, he whispered, "Stay with me, Edward."

The time had now come for Crowley to contribute to their personal rendition of the story. He cleared his throat and then assumed a surly, angst-ridden voice to whisper back, "Anything for my beautiful Bella… even if she's a peculiar piece of work." Perhaps this, in fact, was the most comfortable position he had been in all day.

"Oh, do we have more vampires now?" The seventh progenitor was actually paying attention to the film now as new characters began to pop up on the screen. "Kill the girl! Kill the girl!"

He never did lift his head for the rest of the hour, though.


	3. At the Beach at Night

Faint, wispy clouds lined the glimmering midnight sky, hardly maintaining their translucent form. They certainly were not thick enough to conceal the twinkling starlight that dotted the vast space overhead, starlight that made the heavens seem far less distant and cold than they truly were. A nearly full moon shone vividly from its throne in the sky, announcing its presence and prestige for all to witness. Even though it would not be full for about two more days, the moon ignored this trivial detail as it cast its light onto the sand and surf below. Gentle waves lapped onto the beach's surface, dark water slowly extending until it became broken white froth. Gentle sea breezes carried refreshing mist as well as a salty tang that tickled one's senses.

When such a breeze hit Crowley's face, he reached up to rub his nose. "This spot seems more tranquil than what you would usually pick," he said, looking ahead at the slightly shorter man walking in front of him.

Ferid didn't break his stride as he leaned his head backwards to glance at Crowley. He considered his words for a moment, but then stated simply, "Despite popular belief, I do enjoy some peace and quiet every once in a while."

Crowley smiled softly as he attempted to navigate his way through the sand. "Don't worry. I'm aware," he assured him. "I don't think we're in the right attire for this trip, though." He could feel his boots sinking into the ground every time he moved. The first steps had been the most difficult, where the sand was softest and finest, but at least as they came closer to the sea, the sand was becoming more compact and sturdy.

"Perhaps you're right about that," Ferid conceded. He paused for a moment to remove one of his pure white gloves, revealing a hand that was nearly as pale as his attire. "You probably have to experience everything here firsthand in order to get a real feel for the place." Delicately, he bent down and scooped up a small handful of sand. He swiftly formed a fist, but the small granules were already trickling from his grasp. Again, he scooped up the sand, but this time he quickly turned his hand palm-up and extended it out to Crowley. "Come feel it for yourself!"

Slightly wary about what Ferid's true purpose might be, the younger vampire nonetheless removed a glove and knelt down beside him. Ferid grabbed Crowley's bare hand with his free one, and then he guided the sand from his palm into his companion's hand. Most of it quickly slid through his fingers.

With a sigh, Ferid turned as if he were interested in the ocean, but then he spotted something else out of the corner of his eye. "Oh! A little crab!" He carefully rose to his feet once more, and then he began to poke lightly at the small creature with the tip of his boot. The startled mollusk began to scamper away, and the silver-haired vampire followed after it in hot pursuit, laughing every now and then during his chase.

Crowley, meanwhile, was now playing with the sand. First he grabbed a handful of dry, white, powdery sand, but then he scooted a little closer to the ocean, where the sand was more mud-like in its composition and color. The closer he came to the water, the stronger the breezes became, and so he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his jacket in order to truly feel the wind. The crisp gales danced around his exposed chest, seemingly carving patterns around his muscles. When Ferid returned at last, he immediately noticed the sudden change in the dark-haired vampire's appearance, as well as his demeanor.

"Somebody seems content," he whistled as he stood leaning over Crowley, his long ponytail dangling in front of the other man's face. The seventeenth progenitor looked up with a smirk before standing up.

"You wanted us to _experience_ this, right?" he asked. "What did you do to that crab, by the way?"

Ferid chuckled softly. "Mhmm, I suppose that is what I said," he murmured. "Oh, I just chased him until he ran back home." He paused for a moment, and then gasped with fake horror, as if he had just been accused of some heinous crime. "Did you think that I _squished_ the poor thing? Why, it would be _beyond_ cruel to ridicule and mock something that just wants to live its life peacefully, just because I'm bigger and have more power. Right?" The seventh progenitor's eyes glittered deviously, perhaps concealing a deeper meaning to his words. Crowley had been around Ferid long enough by now to expect such bizarre behavior from him, though, although he didn't always receive this type of… insight.

"What are you thinking?" Crowley asked at last, raising a hand to his hip.

Ferid did not answer immediately. He instead took a moment to stroll closer to the ocean and stare out at the silver sparkles that speckled the dark waves. The mostly-full moon still gleamed brilliantly, and the calm sea captured some of its glow. "I was just thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad for us to have… reflections~" He closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "The ocean leads out to a big world, you know. This could be our starting point one day to explore it all. If I had my way, I think I might enjoy the opportunity."

" _Our_ starting point?" Crowley echoed, coming up to stand beside Ferid. "Navigating this expansive, broken world sounds like quite a task. You're asking for a pretty big commitment on my part." Although his words suggested displeasure, his tone was actually rather neutral, if not a bit curious. He put his hands behind his head and stared out at the sea, as if he were truly considering the idea. It would certainly keep him busy for the next few centuries.

"Why not?" Ferid asked innocently. He dipped his porcelain-pale hand into the sea, allowing the water to rush between his fingers. Suddenly he thrust his hand upward; water droplets flew from his skin and shimmered faintly as they captured traces of the moon's glow. While reaching out towards the horizon, he said, "We have an eternity ahead of us."


End file.
